Ai no Kakera
by Igor Shinomori
Summary: 8 anos se passam desde a batalha contra Enishi, e Misao cresce. Porém, seus sentimentos por Aoshi não mudam. E então, num dia de outono, uma pessoa causa uma reviravolta em seus sentimentos. Aoshi x Misao
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Olá! os personagens de Samurai X não pertence a Mim. Eles pertencem à Nobuhiro Watsuki. Todos os direitos reservados ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Ai no Kakera**

**-****-Os Fragmentos do Amor-**

I

Oito anos haviam se passado desde a batalha contra Enishi Yukishiro.

Era novembro de 1887, Ano 20 da Era Meiji.

O outono chegava ao fim e começava a dar lugar pro inverno gelado, típico do Japão. A cidade de Kyoto começava a se preparar: as pessoas saíam com roupas mais quentinhas e cheias, tentando se proteger da temperatura, que caía constantemente. Muitas pessoas limpavam as suas casas, jogando fora pilhas e pilhas de folhas com tons vermelhos e amarelos, que caíam das árvores.

Aoshi Shinomori dormia no Aoiya, sendo observado por Misao.

Ela estava bem diferente do que o comum: Já era uma adulta agora. Seu corpo tomara uma proporção linda, com belas curvas. Seu rosto não era mais infantil. Ela havia se tornado uma linda mulher. Entretanto, não mudara. Continuava com seu jeito brincalhão e atencioso, gentil e extrovertido. E, principalmente, continuava completamente apaixonada por Aoshi.

Aoshi abriu os olhos lentamente, deixando a luz do fim da tarde invadir seu olhos.

- Você dormiu bastante... Que que você anda fazendo à noite, hein, Aoshi?

- Bom dia pra você também.

- Bom dia?! Você tem noção de que horas são, Aoshi?

- Não faço idéia...

- Aproximadamente quatro e meia.

- Da tarde?

- Não, dá manhã! Ta vendo alguma estrela no céu, seu mane!

Aoshi riu.

- Eu só to meio sonolento.

- Sei... O que você fez pra ficar assim, destruído, hein Aoshi-sama?

- Trabalho, Misao. Trabalho.

Aoshi suspirou e levantou, apertando a faixa do seu kimono, que estava um pouco frouxa. Misao ficou o olhando, tentando não parecer encantada.

- Vou descer.

- Ta – Disse Misao, olhando em direção à janela.

Aoshi desceu a escada em direção ao banheiro. Foi então que encontrou Okon no corredor.

- Boa tarde Aoshi-sama.

- Okon, boa tarde.

- Tenho grandes notícias!

- Ora, então diga-me! Quem sabe se isso não me ajuda a acordar.

- O senhor Himura e os outros estão vindo nos visitar. Devem chegar hoje a noite. Recebemos a notícia ainda a pouco.

- Ora, Kenshin... Não vejo aquele homem a quatro anos.

- Pois é! Estou morrendo de saudades da senhorita Kaoru... Vou contar as boas novas a Misao.

- Faça-o, ela ficará feliz. Ainda mais com a festa de amanhã.

- Então você lembra que dia é amanhã? – Disse Misao, descendo as escadas.

Aoshi virou-se pra trás e a encarou.

- Você acha que eu esqueceria?

- Não vejo motivos para lembrar.

- Misao, não fale assim com Aoshi-sama!

- Ele sabe que digo a verdade.

Aoshi ficou quieto por um instante.

- Você não muda, não é mesmo?

- Nem você, Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi sorriu e deu de costas.

- Ah, então é assim?

- É. E não me perturbe, Pirralha.

- PIRRALHA! COMO OUSA AOSHI SHINOMORI! EU JÁ TENHO QUASE 24 ANOS!

- blábláblábláblá – disse Aoshi, em tom de deboche.

- E ainda se diz O Maturo.

- Mais que você, minha pequena. – E continuou com seu caminho em direção ao banheiro.

- ARGH! – Disse Misao, bufando. – Eu odeio quando ele faz isso!

Okon riu.

Aoshi fechou a porta do banheiro e encostou-se nela. Por que a vida tinha que ser tão cruel? Amava aquela mulher, muito antes dela se tornar mulher. Mas jamais poderia ficar com ela. Como já não bastasse o fato dela ser dez anos mais jovem, ele ainda tinha um vínculo muito forte com ela, quase que de pai e filha.

Socou a parede e abaixou a cabeça.

Misao treinava no jardim quando Aoshi saiu do banho. Ele a ficou observando pela janela de seu quarto. Era impressionante como ela havia melhorado sua técnica, graças aos treinos com ele. Agora ela lutava impressionantemente bem, e começara a utilizar adagas, quase do tamanho de kodachis (porém, não abrira mão do uso das velhas Kunais). Foi então que ouviu a voz de Kaoru.

- Okina-san! Quanto tempo!

- Como é bom revê-la, Senhorita Kaoru, Himura-san... E vejo que temos um pequenino aqui.

O pequenino era Kenji, o filho de Kenshin e Kaoru, que agora tinha 7 anos.

- Muito prazer senhor, me chamo Kenji!

- Ora, ora... Vejo que ele tem muita energia! – Disse Okina, rindo.

- HIMURAAAAAAAAA! – Disse Misao, que veio correndo ao ouvir as vozes.

- Misao! Caramba, como você está crescida!

- É verdade... Você está linda, Misao! – disse Kaoru.

- Obrigada... Pena outras pessoas não perceberem isso.

- Ele ainda não...?

- Não.

- Fique calma, tudo tem sua hora. Uma hora ele vai perceber.

- Senhorita Misao, onde eu posso colocar essas malas? – Disse um rapaz, que carregava enormes malas.

- Coloque aqui, Kimiro! – Disse Kaoru, apontando pra um canto.

O rapaz, com dificuldades, colocou todas as malas no canto onde Kaoru mandou, e depois ficou olhando as pessoas presentes na sala.

- Esse é Kimiro Daisuke. O novo aluno do Dojo Kamiya.

- Muito prazer, Kimiro. – Disse Misao.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Disse Kimiro, corando.

O rapaz aparentava ter vinte anos. Era um pouco maior que Misao, e tinha cabelos castanhos, que combinavam com seus olhos. Usava um Hakama Azul, e um Kimono branco, com as golas da mesma cor de seu Hakama. Na cintura, carregava uma kodachi.

- E então, onde está Aoshi?

- Aqui. – Disse Aoshi, descendo as escadas.

Misao sorriu ao ver Aoshi.

- Você não mudou nada.

- Muito menos você, velho amigo. – Kenshin estendeu a mão, e comprimentou Aoshi.

- Senhorita Kaoru.

- Como vai Aoshi?

- Bem, só um pouco cansado...

- Um pouco? Ele acordou ainda a pouco!

Kenshin riu.

- Para de tomar conta da minha vida, garota!

- Ah! Vai catar coquinho no mato, seu mane!

Todos riram, menos Kimiro.

- Vamos, acomodem-se! Okon! Vá mostrar os quartos pra eles.

E todos subiram, sendo guiados por Okon. Com exceção de Aoshi, que ficara na sala, olhando especialmente para o pupilo de Kaoru.

* * *

Misao não conseguia dormir. Já havia se passado oito anos. Oito anos de convivência com Aoshi, e até agora, eles não haviam dado um passo a frente! Aoshi melhorou muito o seu relacionamento com ela, isso era fato. Antes, ele era muito mais frio. Agora, ele já estava bem mais amigável. Entretanto, continuava frio.

Levantou-se, e foi andando silenciosamente pro quarto de Aoshi. Mas ao chegar lá, viu que Aoshi não se encontrava. _Onde Aoshi-sama deve ter ido?_, ela se perguntava. Andou até a janela do quarto de Aoshi, mas não o viu. Ficou ali, por um tempo, observando pela janela, pra ver se via Aoshi. Mas nada. Foi então que sentiu alguém se aproximando.

- Você não deveria estar dormindo?

- Aoshi-sama...

- Vamos, volte pra cama Misao.

- Por que você continua a me tratar como uma criança?

- Porque pra mim, você ainda é uma.

- Bom, eu já tenho oficialmente 24 anos. Isso ainda é ser criança?

- Pra mim, você sempre vai ser uma criança...

- Para com isso Aoshi! Não tem que ser assim!

- Tem sim, Misao! Tem sim! Será que você não entende?

- Não, eu não entendo!

- Pois eu não vou explicar!

- Argh! Por que você é assim, hein?!

- É o meu jeito, não me culpe!

- É bom você ter um bom presente pra mim...

- Eu tenho.

E então, de repente, Aoshi empurrou Misao em uma parede, e a beijou. Misao nunca se sentiu tão feliz na vida dela. Sentiu uma lágrima rolar no seu rosto. Aoshi a olhou e falou, sorrindo:

- Eu te amo Misao. Feliz aniversário.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando! Então, por favor, leiam, e deixem reviews, okay?Até o próximo cap. ^.~b**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Obrigado pelos reviews! Eu acho que a resposta pro que vc não entendeu tá nesse Capítulo, May. E repara só: O Aoshi não tá OOC. bom, anyway, espero que todos gostem! E continuem fazendo reviews, pra eu poder melhorar ainda mais, okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**II**

- Misao... Acorda!

Misao abriu os olhos. Estava no quarto de Aoshi, nos braços do mesmo. Sentiu uma felicidade instantânea e imensa invadir seu coração.

- Bom dia...

- O que você fazia no meu quarto?

- Hã? – Disse Misao, confusa.

- Você tava dormindo. Bem ali, na janela. Por que você não tava na sua cama?

- Mas... Mas você...

- Eu o quê? – Aoshi parecia confuso.

- Não, nada... Acho que foi só um sonho... – disse, enquanto levantava – Mas onde você estava até agora?

- No templo.

- Fazendo o que a essa hora no templo?

- Meditando.

- Sei. – disse, desconfiada.

- A propósito, feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada. Espero que você tenha um bom presente pra mim. – falou a garota, esperançosa.

- Eu tenho.

O coração de Misao bateu forte. Ela olhou pra Aoshi, desejando que ele a tomasse pelos braços e fizesse o mesmo que sonhara minutos atrás. Mas, ao invés disso, Aoshi abriu seu armário, e pegou um pacote, com um embrulho azul, sua cor favorita, e entregou à garota.

- Aqui está.

Ficou desapontada.

- Ah, obrigada... – disse, desanimada.

- Nossa, que animo hein... Você não deveria estar mais... Energética?

- Tanto faz... – disse, dando meia volta e indo para o quarto.

Aoshi fechou a porta, e sentou a pensar. Por que Misao teria ficado daquele jeito de repente? Será pelo fato dele estar saindo toda noite, para treinar sua nova técnica? Ou será pelo fato do presente, que ela não chegou nem a abrir?

A garota entrou em seu quarto, e pulou em seu futon. Por que sua mente tinha que ser tão cruel com ela? Sonhava com Aoshi noite após noite, desejando estar ao seu lado. Será que ela era feia, ou indesejada, ou algo que fizesse que Aoshi tivesse algum tipo de repulsão por ela?

Pensou novamente... Só podia ser isso. Repulsão. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem seu rosto, dessa vez de verdade. Amava aquele homem, mais do que a própria vida. Queria tê-lo ao seu lado... Mas começava a compreender que seu desejo provavelmente não se tornaria realidade nunca.

Não demorou muito para amanhecer. Misao dormiu profundamente. Estava cansada. Cansada de chorar sempre que pensava sobre ela e Aoshi. Mal sabia ela que estava sendo observada.

Aoshi estava sentado ao seu lado. Adorava observá-la dormir. Ela tranqüilizava seu coração, de uma maneira tão incrível, que o deixava parecido com um viciado em ópio.

Permaneceu ali por mais um tempo. Depois, levantou-se, e saiu silenciosamente, com medo de acordar Misao.

- O que você fazia no quarto d e Misao, Aoshi? – Perguntou Kenshin, que já havia acordado.

- Então, você estava aí.

- Você não respondeu, Aoshi.

- Eu não tenho que responder. – E saiu, dando de ombros.

Kenshin sorriu.

- É... Ele realmente não muda.

Quando Misao finalmente acordou e desceu, o único que ainda tomava café era Kimiro. Kenshin, Kaoru e Kenji foram ver o túmulo de Tomoe. E Aoshi estava ajudando Okina com a decoração para a festa de aniversário de Misao.

- Bom dia. É Kimiro, né?

- Isso senhorita. Bom dia pra você também. Ah, e feliz aniversário.

- Não tão feliz assim, mas, mesmo assim, obrigada. – falou, enquanto pegava um pedaço de pão. – A Kaoru deve te destruir com o treinamento.

- Ela é bem rígida sim... Mas eu ainda acho o Yahiko-sensei pior.

- Ah, você também tem aulas com o Yahiko?

- Sim, você o conhece?

- Conheço bem aquele pirralho. – Misao riu. – Já lutamos juntos várias vezes.

- Ele é impressionante. É mais novo que eu, e já é mestre do estilo Kamiya Kasshin...

- É típico dele. Ele sempre foi muito determinado, desde muito jovem.

- Você o conhece há muito tempo?

- Desde quando tinha 16.

- Ele ou você?

- Eu. Como eu falei, já lutamos juntos várias vezes. Contra Shishio, Contra Enishi...

- Sim... A senhorita Kaoru já me contou essas histórias.

Misao riu de novo.

- Por que você a chama de senhorita? Você sabe que ela é casada, não sabe?

- É costume. Desde criança que eu a chamo de senhorita. Além disso, ela é tão jovem, que não consigo chamá-la de senhora. Parece até que estou falando com uma velha.

Misao não conseguia parar de rir.

- Você é engraçado, sabia?

- Só impressão sua, senhorita Misao.

- Só Misao, por favor.

- Bom, se você prefere assim.

Continuaram a conversar por um tempo. Kimiro ficou encantado com a energia daquela mulher. Ela aparentava estar triste, mas não reclamava. Só continuava a rir, e a sorrir, e cantarolar. Estava enfeitiçado por seu sorriso.

Não demorou muito pra Kenshin voltar com sua família. E o dia passou rápido depois disso. E quando eles perceberam, a noite já havia chegado.

Aoshi já estava arrumado. Era o único que tinha percebido o quão rápido o tempo tinha passado. Vestia uma calça social preta, e camisa azul, com uma gravata preta. Desceu para o salão do Aoiya, que estava arrumado com bolas, e faixas desejando à Misao felicidades pelos seus 24 anos.

- 24 anos...

Aoshi não queria acreditar naquilo. Ele lembrava perfeitamente de quando deixou o Aoiya com Hannya, Hiottoko, Beshimi e Shikijou, seus velhos companheiros de luta, para uma vida de batalhas. Misao era uma menina naquela época. Mas os tempos passaram, e Misao cresceu, e se tornou uma linda mulher. E ele sabia disso. Então por que não conseguia encontrar forças pra simplesmente dizê-la que a amava mais que tudo? Por que tinha que continuar impondo barreiras a si mesmo?

O segundo a descer foi Kimiro. Estava com um hakama preto, e um kimono branco. Foi então que chegaram Kenshin, Kaoru e Kenji, acompanhados de Okon e Okina. E em pouco tempo, todos os membros da Oniwabanshuu estavam lá. Apenas Misao não havia se arrumado ainda.

- Ei Aoshi... – Disse Kaoru – Eu já falei que o Kimiro é um grande fã seu?

- Não fale esse tipo de coisa, senhorita Kaoru! – Kimiro parecia envergonhado.

- Mas é verdade. Ele sempre fala "O Aoshi Shinomori deve fazer isso, blá blá blá" – disse Kenji, imitando Kimiro.

- Fica quieto moleque! Você quer que eu conte pro pessoal aqui que você ainda faz pipi na cama?!

- Mamãe!

- Ta judiando do meu filho, pirralho!

- Ele que fala coisas desnecessárias!

- Começaram de novo... – Disse Kenshin.

Aoshi ignorou, e continuou pensando.

- Amanhã, você vai pagar 600 flexões!

- Eu pago 1000!

- Então pague, idiota!

- Não enche!

- Pirralho!

- Rabugenta!

- Como vocês são barulhentos. – disse Aoshi.

- Desculpe, Aoshi-sama.

- Não me chame de sama.

- Desculpe, Aoshi-sama. Não farei de novo.

- Esse garoto é surdo, Kenshin?

Kenshin e Kaoru sorriram.

- Ele me lembra o Yahiko.

- É, ele realmente lembra muito o Yahiko. – disse Kenshin.

- Falando nisso, como está aquele pirralho?

- Ele está bem... Tá morando com a Tsubame. Eles vão se casar.

- Nossa. Ele realmente cresceu bastante. Eu ouvi falar muito dele aqui em Kyoto. O Mestre em Defender ataques de espadas com as mãos. Parece que ele realmente virou um grande homem.

- E ele foi treinado por quem?! Hã? Hã?!

- Ele seguia mais o Kenshin que você, sua bobona.

- Ah, seu moleque! Amanhã você vai sofrer na minha mão! – Kaoru parecia realmente irada.

Foi então que o salão silenciou por um instante. Misao descia a escada. Estava com um Kimono preto, com as golas brancas. Do lado esquerdo, tinha vários detalhes em rosa claro, branco, e roxo: Flores de Sakura, lótus, tsurus. Seu obi (a faixa que prende o Kimono) era amarelo-claro, e bordada com rosas brancas. A longa trança que Misao tinha até abaixo da cintura tinha sido desfeita: em seu lugar, havia um coque, preso com hashis dourados. E uma flor branca enfeitava sua cabeça. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Nem mesmo Afrodite tinha uma beleza suficiente para competir com a da moça naquela noite.

O coração de Aoshi bateu mais forte ao vê-la. Teve vontade de correr até ela e beijá-la. Mas, mais uma vez, sua racionalidade o impedia de agir de um modo tão estúpido.

- _Apenas controle-se... _– Pensou.

- Uau... Você está linda, Minha filha!

- Obrigada Vovô! – falou feliz, descendo as escadas restantes.

- Fecha a boca, Aoshi. – Disse kenshin, baixinho, de um modo que só Aoshi ouvira. – Você vai babar.

Aoshi olhou com cara feia pro ex-retalhador, que simplesmente sorriu.

Misao veio andando na direção de Aoshi, praticamente ignorando todos que estavam lá, olhando para ela bestificados.

- E então? – disse, dando uma voltinha, e se exibindo. – O que você acha?

Aoshi gelou.

- Você está... Bonita.

- Bonita?

- Sim, bonita. Por que?

Misao fechou a cara.

- Só bonita?

- Bom... Creio que sim.

- Idiota. – Disse, e pisou no pé de Aoshi, que fez uma cara de dor, mas não soltou um pio. E então, deu as costas pra ele, e foi dar atenção pros outros convidados.

Kenshin se aproximou de Aoshi, e deu um tapinha nas costas do mesmo.

- Você precisa melhor, amigo. E muito.

Aoshi ignorou novamente.

E a festa foi rolando. Misao não parecia mais tão alegre como quando desceu as escadas. Mas mesmo assim, ela estava feliz, como sempre.

Kenji ficou perturbando Misao, contando pra ela sobre Kimiro ser fã de Aoshi, e inclusive perturbar Kaoru pra ensinar algumas técnicas de Kodachi pra ele.

- Ah, então é por isso que você carrega essa kodachi na bainha, né? –disse Misao, rindo.

Kimiro corou novamente.

Aoshi não parecia muito feliz depois de Misao ter ficado brava com ela. Queria ter dito pra ela o que ele realmente achava: Que ela estava estonteantemente linda. Mas não podia dizer isso, pois seria o mesmo que dar muitas esperanças pra ela, e ele não podia fazer isso. Será que Misao não entendia?

- Não, eu não entendo, Kaoru.

- Misao... Você sabe que o Aoshi não é uma pessoa que costuma demonstrar sentimentos...

- Eu sei disso, muito bem. Mas cara, não demonstrar sentimentos por 8 ANOS é demais, Kaoru. Eu to cansada disso. Eu me arrumei toda. Você acha que foi pra mim? Eu só queria que ele dissesse que eu estou linda, que ele me desejasse. Mas tudo que ele quer, é brincar com as kodachis dele. Ele me vê como uma criança Kaoru!

- Tenha paciência, amiga... Tudo tem sua hora...

- Eu acho que já passou da hora dele fazer alguma coisa.

- Ele te ama, Misao.

- Não, não ama! Se ele realmente me amasse, ele não ficaria 8 anos esperando pra me dizer isso. Ele deve me ver só com uma amiga, uma irmã, uma filha, eu não sei!

- Misao...

- Por favor Kaoru, não tente me convencer, dizendo que o que eu to falando é mentira. Até o Himura, que é lerdo e estúpido, quando teve chances de te dizer que te amava, te disse!

- ORO?!

Kaoru riu.

- É... acho que você tem razão. Mas eu não quero te apoiar com isso. Do mesmo jeito, eu não posso te dizer pra não pensar assim. Você já é uma adulta, e põe adulta nisso. Eu não posso fazer você fazer algo que não é obrigada, ou não quer.

- Obrigada. Eu só queria que o Aoshi também pensasse assim.

- Misao, será que a gente pode conversar? – disse Aoshi, que se aproximou das duas, mas não ouviu sobre o que conversavam antes.

- O que você quer? – Misao parecia brava.

- Por favor.

Misao suspirou.

- O que você quer?

- Não... Eu queria falar... Mais particularmente.

- Não. Se você quer falar algo comigo, você vai falar aqui, e agora. Se você não quiser, então, desculpe, mas não vou te ouvir.

Aoshi tremeu. Nunca tinha visto Misao tão zangada com ele.

- Eu queria entender... O por que de você estar zangada comigo.

- Como é que é?

- Eu queria saber... Por que você ta brava comigo.

- Você ta brincando comigo, né? – disse, com o ódio subindo a cabeça.

- Não. – Aoshi respondeu secamente.

- Aoshi, eu nunca, nunca menti ou escondi os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você. Eu sempre demonstrei o quanto eu te amo. Mas você não dá a mínima pra mim.

- Você tá assim só por que eu disse que você está bonita?

- Não só por isso, mas, eu diria que esse é um dos principais motivos.

- ah, é mesmo? E o que você queria, Misao? Que eu dissesse que você ta feia?

- Por que, é isso que você acha de mim? Uma horrorosa, uma estúpida, infantil?

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca.

- Eu não to fazendo isso. Eu to só dizendo a verdade Aoshi. Você nunca demonstrou um fiozinho de sentimento por mim. Você só sabe dizer o quão infantil e imatura eu sou. Todo mundo diz que eu sou bonita. E no dia que eu me produzo toda pra você, o que eu ouço de você? O mesmo que todo mundo diz quando eu to coberta de poeira e folhas, e suor, de tanto treinar. E você espera que eu esteja feliz e sorrindo pra você?

- Misao...

- Não, fica quieto. Agora você vai ouvir, Senhor Shinomori! – Todos passaram a prestar atenção nos dois. – Você fica só no seu mundinho idiota! Você não ta nem aí pros sentimentos dos outros. Tem coragem de enfrentar vinte pessoas armadas e perigosas, mas não tem coragem de dizer pra uma garota como você realmente se sente por ela. Agora eu te pergunto: É isso que você chama de coragem, Aoshi? Fazer uma "menina", como você diz, sofrer?

- Chega Misao. Não vou tolerar que você fale assim comigo.

- COMO É QUE É?!

- Abaixa o tom de voz. – Aoshi parecia mais frio que o comum.

- EU NÃO VOU ABAIXAR TOM DE VOZ COISA NENHUMA! EU SOU UMA ADULTA AOSHI. VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI, PRA MANDAR EM MIM. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA MEU! NADA! – As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, estragando a maquiagem que gastou uma tarde inteira pra ser feita.

- Eu não pedi pra ser nada assim.

- ARGH! EU TE ODEIO AOSHI! EU TE ODEIO! – E saiu correndo, pra algum lugar fora do Aoiya.

O silêncio tomou conta do Salão novamente. Aoshi abaixou a cabeça, se reprovando mentalmente.

- É, meu amigo. Você ainda tem que melhorar muito MESMO.

Misao estava no jardim onde costumava treinar. Estava sentada numa pedra, e chorava muito, chegando a soluçar. Estava com muita raiva de Aoshi. Como ele podia ser tão estúpido com ela? Logo com ela, que sempre o seguiu, apoiou, amou. Estava inconformada. Foi então que sentiu alguém se aproximando por trás. Puxou uma Kunai, das muitas que acabavam ficando ali, graças ao seu treinamento, e arremessou.

- Vai embora, Aoshi. Eu não quero ver você.

- Não é o Aoshi.

Misao olhou pra trás. Kimiro a encarava, com a Kunai na mão.

- Como você pegou essa Kunai?

- Você esqueceu que eu tenho aulas com o Yahiko-sensei? Ele é o mestre em pegar ataques com as mãos.

Misao não esboçou sequer um sorriso.

- Você deve estar espumando de raiva.

- Estou.

- Você não consegue nem mesmo perdoar ele?

- Se vou conseguir, eu não sei. Só sei que estou com muito ódio dele agora.

Kimiro sentou no chão, perto dela.

- Eu realmente não posso ajudar muito, afinal de contas, eu não conheço muito bem nenhum dos dois. Mas... Tenta entender um pouco ele, Senhorita Misao...

- Já disse pra me chamar só de Misao.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci. Mas como eu dizia, tenta entender um pouco ele. Se ele age desse jeito, é porque ele deve ter algum motivo. Eu acho que você devia primeiro tentar descobrir qual é o motivo pra ele agir assim com você. Aí, depois, você cobra dele.

- O motivo ta na cara. Só não vê quem não quer.

- Eu não acho... Eu acho que ele só se sente reprimido por algum motivo.

- ...

- Bom, só quero que você saiba que, se você precisar de alguma coisa, apoio, qualquer coisa, você pode contar comigo. Eu sei que a gente não se conhece há muito tempo, mas...

Misao levantou e abraçou a garoto, que era um pouco mais novo que ela, do fundo do seu coração. Jamais imaginou que uma pessoa que mal conhecia ofereceria apoio à ela. Tinha realmente simpatizado com ele, desde quando conversaram a tarde.

- Obrigado, Kimiro. – disse, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Misao. – e a abraçou mais forte.

E os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, em silêncio, até o garoto acompanhar Misao de volta para o Salão.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Olá, pessoinhas! Bom, eu gostaria MUITO de agradecer a todos que deixam reviews pra mim. É muito bom saber que as pessoas estão lendo, e gostando. gostaria de agradecer, principalmente, pra Artemys Ichihara! *-* Fiquei realmente muito feliz com o seu Review. Bom, pois é gente, o cap. 3 tá ae! Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**III**

O homem conversava com um dos seus capangas.

- Eu consegui, Chefe. Eles se encontram em Kyoto.

- Kyoto, é? – O homem sorriu.

- Sim, senhor. O que de vemos fazer?

- Mande os melhores homens pra lá, e tragam-no até mim. Façam o necessário pra isso.

O Capanga sorriu.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ah, sim, Escute, Akito.

- Sim, senhor?

- Se vocês falharem... Eu acabo com todos vocês.

- Não falharemos. – E saiu, fechando a porta à suas costas.

O Homem sorriu, ajeitando os óculos.

- Oito anos. Finalmente, minha vingança por seu trabalho incompetente será finalmente saciada, Shinomori.

* * *

Aoshi não conseguia dormir direito. A imagem de sua briga com Misao não parava de atormentar sua mente, e seus sonhos, mesmo tendo se passado uma semana desde aquele dia.

Sabia que tinha muitas coisas que não precisava ter falado. Tinha plena consciência disso. Mas agora, não adiantava mais, já estava feito. Teria que conviver com o fato de Misao odiá-lo.

Ódio. Provavelmente era isso mesmo que Misao sentia naquele momento. Não tinha dado nem um bom dia pra ele, sequer olhado na direção dele.

Aoshi levantou, depois de mais uma noite mal dormida, se é que podia chamar aquilo de dormida, e foi lavar o rosto. As olheiras castigavam o homem, que estava cada vez mais exausto.

Quando desceu, encontrou Misao, que conversava animada com Kimiro e Kenshin, enquanto ajudava Okina servindo os clientes do Aoiya, quando alguém entrava no restaurante.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia – Disseram Kimiro e Kenshin em coro. Misao apenas ignorou novamente.

- Ei Aoshi, Chegou um envelope pra você. Ta ali em cima do balcão. – Kenshin parecia animado.

- Ah, obrigado Kenshin. – Aoshi coçava o olho, sonolento.

Misao esboçou um sorriso.

- Você está com olheiras horríveis, Shinomori... Não conseguindo dormir, é? – Misao segurava um riso irônico.

- ...

- Acho que o gato comeu sua língua.

Aoshi riu.

- Sabia que não duraria mais do que uma semana.

- O que?

- Seu gelo.

Misao fechou a cara.

- Idiota.

Aoshi sorriu e ignorou o insulto, sentando ao lado da mulher.

- Olha Misao, eu sei que nós falamos coisas que não devíamos, mas eu queria que você soubesse que, por mais que pareça tarde pra isso, eu sinto muito, e realmente queria que você... me desculpasse.

- Sinto muito, senhor Shinomori. Pedido indeferido.

- Misao, por favor...

- Não! Você realmente me magoou, Aoshi. Agora você vai ter que conviver com isso toda vez que tentar dormir. Você vai ter que lembrar quantas vezes você me fez chorar. É sua maldição.

- Não me amaldiçoe de novo, Misao. Você sabe quantas maldições eu já tive que enfrentar...

Misao sorriu, e depois abaixou a cabeça, com um rosto meio triste e nostálgico.

- Acho que realmente, você não é o mais forte.

E, dizendo isso, levantou-se e foi andando em direção ao jardim, sendo seguida por Kimiro.

Kenshin ficou olhando o amigo, que parecia cabisbaixo, procurando palavras pra consolá-lo, mas sabendo que seu esforço seria inútil.

- Ei Aoshi, posso falar com você?

- Diga.

- Em particular.

Aoshi suspirou.

- Ok. Vamos lá em cima.

Os dois subiram a escada, em silêncio. Aoshi abriu a porta de um escritório da Oniwabanshuu, e sentou. Kenshin sentou também, e o encarou.

- Eu vou t e perguntar umas coisas, e quero que você seja sincero. Se não, eu não vou poder te ajudar.

- Mas eu nã...

- Nem continua. Sua arrogância e frieza não vão me ajudar, e muito menos te ajudar. Só sua sinceridade.

Aoshi fechou a cara,

- Eu não sou arrogante.

- E o céu não é azul.

Aoshi suspirou.

- Ok, eu concordo. Vou ser sincero. Você tem minha palavra.

- Muito bem. Este servo gostaria de saber qual são seus sentimentos pela senhorita Misao.

Aoshi gelou. Tinha dado a palavra dele. E agora? Teria que contar a verdade pra Kenshin. Respirou fundo, tenta conseguir também um pouco da coragem do amigo, que o encarava.

- Bom... Eu... – Ele tremia. – Eu... a amo. Demais. Mais do que tudo.

Kenshin sorriu.

- Este servo imaginava isso. Você é fácil de ser lido, as vezes.

- Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

- Aoshi, se você a ama, por que você não falou isso ainda pra ela?

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece, Kenshin. A Misao é 10 anos mais nova que eu. Você tem noção disso? 10 anos! Além disso, eu praticamente criei a Misao! Ela é como uma irmã, como uma filha pra mim!

- Pois este servo ainda não viu um motivo concreto pra você não ter falado pra ela.

- É fácil falar, Você amava a Kaoru, e ela te amava. Pra vocês foi bem fácil. Todo mundo sabe disso.

- E você ama a Misao, e ela nunca mentiu pra você quanto ao fato de te amar! Todo mundo consegue ver isso! Então, Aoshi, para de mentir pra você mesmo! Para de criar barreiras pro seu coração! Você a ama, você a quer! Vocês não são mais crianças! Já são adultos! E ela se tornou uma linda mulher! Será que você não consegue enxergar isso?

-...

- Aoshi, você tem que parar com isso. Você é um dos homens mais corajosos que eu já conheci. Você arriscou sua vida pra conseguir um título pra amigos que já haviam falecido! Você sabe muito bem que, no fundo, você pouco liga pra todos esses limites que você impõe a si mesmo. Portanto, pare de frescuras, e ouça a este servo! Diga pra senhorita Misao como você se sente em relação à ela!

- Eu... Eu acho que você tem razão, Kenshin. – Aoshi sorriu. - Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou dizer pra Misao como eu me sinto. Agora!

Aoshi levantou e desceu as escadas correndo. Okon o olhou com uma cara de espanto, afinal de contas, Aoshi não costumava ter esse tipo de comportamento. Saiu correndo em direção ao jardim, mas Misao não estava mais lá.

- OKON!

- Sim, Aoshi?

- Onde está Misao?!

- Ela saiu com o Kimiro.

- Saiu?! – Aoshi parecia desesperado e angustiado. - Pra onde?

- Ela não disse. Desculpa.

Aoshi saiu correndo, e abriu a porta. Nunca teve tanta vontade de falar com Misao. Olhou em volta, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Misao. Deu uma volta no quarteirão, procurando-a. Mas nada. Voltou pro Aoiya, esperando que ela voltasse logo.

Misao já estava longe dali. Conversava animada com Kimiro, andando em direção ao Kiyomizu-dera, um enorme templo de madeira, construído sobre uma encosta, que era um dos cartões-postais da cidade de Kyoto. Misao tinha ficado realmente próxima de Kimiro, desde sua festa de aniversário. O modo como o garoto a deixava feliz, e a apoiava era incrível. Ela realmente apreciava aquilo.

Andavam despreocupadamente, sem jamais imaginar que Aoshi estava desesperado no Aoiya, à quilômetros dali.

- Deve ser legal morar aqui... Tem vários lugares pra visitar... é uma cidade realmente bonita.

- É, é sim... Mas depois de um tempo, a gente meio que se acostuma, sabe? É como se só estivesse aqui pra enfeitar... Aposto que você pensa o mesmo lá em Tokyo.

- Na verdade, não.. É que eu conheço pouquíssimos pontos turísticos de lá...- Sério?

- Sim... Eu tenho pouco tempo pra esse tipo de coisa... Pra você ter noção, eu to meio que de férias, e olha o quanto ela fica me cobrando!

Misao gargalhou.

- É, isso é bem típico da Kaoru mesmo! – Disse, ainda rindo.

- Eu sei...! Eu que sofro, né!

- Ó, coitadinho... – Falou, com tom de deboche.

- Isso, vai... Pode ser sarcástica, eu não ligo...

- Ah, desculpa Kimiro, mas é que é engraçado... – Misao não conseguia conter o riso.

- Humpf! – Bufou. – Aposto que o Aoshi também pega no seu pé.

- Bom, ele é bem rígido sim... Mas ele não pega taaanto no meu pé... Só quando ele tá de mal-humor. – disse, mostrando a língua.

- Sei...

- É sério, rapaz!

- Então ta, se você diz, quem sou eu pra discordar...

Misao deu tapinhas na cabeça de Kimiro, como alguém que elogia um cachorro.

- Isso mesmo, bom menino.

- Não sou um cachorro.

- Parece. – Misao mostrou a língua de novo.

- Ah, é mesmo?

- É. Por que? Vai encarar?

- E se eu disser que sim? – Kimiro ficou olhando Misao, encarando-a.

- Aí você vai se arrepender profundamente disso.

- É mesmo? Então me prova!

Misao pisou com força no pé de Kimiro, que deu um grito, chamando a atenção de todos que passavam na rua movimentada.

- Isso é pra você aprender a respeitar os mais velhos, viu?

- Doeu... Sua baka! E além do mais, você só é quatro anos mais velha do que eu.

- Mas sou, não sou?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

Misao sorriu.

- Você é engraçado... Nunca admite que ta errado.

- Ah, nem vem, eu sei admitir isso sim senhora.

- Aham. E a lua é de queijo.

- Mas é.

- Não é não.

- Claro que é! Minha mãe já me explicou isso várias vezes.

Misao ficou perplexa. Não sabia se ria da estupidez do garoto, se destruía todos os seus sonhos com laticínios dizendo que a lua não era feita de queijo, ou então se simplesmente esquecia o que ouvira.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Bom, Kimiro... A Lua não é feita de queijo.

- Sei...

- É sério. Depois, se você ta duvidando, pede pro Aoshi te explicar. Ele que tem mania de ser todo sabido.

- Mas ele é sabido.

- Eu sei... – Misao suspirou, em tom de fascinação. – Mas isso me irrita as vezes.

- Você só fala isso porque ta zangada com ele.

- E estou mesmo! – Misao fechou a cara.

- E com razão.

A garota sorriu.

- Obrigada por me apoiar, viu?

- Sou seu amigo. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer...

- Mas agora que você tocou no assunto, eu me lembrei de uma coisa...

- Que coisa?

- Que você idolatrava o Aoshi.

- NANI?!

- Foi o que eu ouvi...

- DE QUEM?!

- Não vem ao caso... O que eu quero saber é... é verdade?

Ele ficou vermelho igual a um tomate.

- É sim... – Disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Misao gargalhou.

- E da onde viria isso? – Disse, enquanto de descabelava de tanto rir.

- Ah, o Aoshi é legal! Sem falar que eu adoro Kodachis, e ele é o melhor usuário de kodachis que eu já ouvi falar. E o Kenshin diz que ele é super inteligente e um grande lutador, e que ele quase morreu lutando contra ele.

- Foi sim... O Aoshi perdeu, mas o Himura ficou muito mal...

- Você deve lembrar disso, né?

- Sim, sim... Acho que foi um dos períodos da minha vida que eu mais sofri. O Aoshi tava muito mal, e o Himura conseguiu salvar ele...

- Ainda bem, né?

- É... Mas foi horrível. Sem falar que eu tive que lutar com um transexual idiota.

- Transexual?

- É... como eu posso explicar?

Kimiro parecia assustado.

- Imagina um homem... Que quer ser mulher...

O garoto fez uma cara de nojo incrível.

- Não precisa mais explicar, eu não quero mais saber.

- Ainda bem, pq não é nem um pouco legal lembrar daquilo.

- Imagino..

- Não Kimiro! Não imagine!

Ele riu.

- Ta, ta, não vou imaginar.

Os dois continuaram a conversar animadamente. Quando perceberam, já estavam praticamente no templo.

O lugar era incrivelmente belo. Não era pra menos, já que era um dos locais mais famosos de Kyoto. O templo era todo feito em madeira, e era em lugar alto, da onde era possível ver parte da cidade. Kimiro ficou fascinado pela incrível vista. Misao parecia feliz, só de ver a cara de Kimiro. _Parece até uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente, _pensou.

Uma criança esperando por um presente. Era assim que Aoshi estava parecendo naquele dia. Estava nervoso, ansioso, aflito. Andava de um lado pro outro, se perguntando que horas Misao voltaria.

- O Aoshi ta estranho hoje, não acha, Kenshin? – Kaoru perguntou, enquanto tomava chá e observava a estranha movimentação do amigo.

- Eu tive uma conversa com ele hoje. – Kenshin falou enquanto bebia o seu chá tranqüilamente.

- Como assim?

- Eu conversei com ele, ué. Qual o problema nisso?

- Sobre o que?!

- Misao.

- Ai meu deus... Sobre o que exatamente, Kenshin?!

- Sobre os sentimentos dele em relação à Misao. Acho que ele vai contar tudo pra ela.

- Ai meu Deus! Seu IDIOTA! – Falou, batendo na mesa.

- Oro?!

- Kenshin, você não percebeu ainda que o Kimiro ta gostando da Misao?

- ORO?!

- Você é lerdo mesmo, hein! O Kimiro ta gostando da Misao, ele... O que foi? – Kenshin fazia sinais desesperados como quem pede pra outra pessoa cortar o assunto imediatamente.

- Como é que é, Kaoru?

Kaoru gelou. Talvez fosse pela voz do frio Aoshi, que estava atrás dela. Foi se virando lentamente, deparando-se com o mesmo, que a fitava.

- Conta essa história direitinho.

- Heheheh... Não é nada disso não Aoshi... Acho que você deve ter ouvido errado, é que...

- Eu ouvi muito bem que o seu aluninho gosta da Misao.

- N-não! Ele gosta dela, é... como amiga...

- Veja bem, Kaoru. Eu considero muito você e o Kenshin. Mas se esse garoto entrar no meu caminho, ele vai se arrepender.

Kaoru engoliu seco.

- T-tá. Pode deixar que eu vou falar com ele.

Aoshi saiu, com raiva. Agora tudo estava explicado. O porque de Misao e Kimiro estarem sempre juntos ultimamente. Provavelmente, o garoto ficava colocando coisas na cabeça de Misao. Afinal de contas, ela nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem falar com ele. E as brigas dos dois pioraram bastante depois da chegada do garoto.

- Parece que você está mais ferrada que eu. – disse Kenshin, ainda bebendo seu chá tranqüilamente.

- Argh! Ta vendo só o que você fez?! A culpa é TODA SUA! – disse, jogando a xícara de chá nele.

- ORO!

Longe dali, Kimiro ainda observava a paisagem do Kiyomizu-dera, abobado, sem jamais imaginar tudo aquilo que acontecia o Aoiya. Tentava achar uma maneira de contar pra Misao o que sentia por ela, mas tinha medo, pois sabia que a paixão dela por Aoshi era incrivelmente enorme. Talvez devesse contar logo, aproveitando o lugar e a paisagem. Mas ainda tinha medo.

- Você já está olhando há um bom tempo...

- É que é realmente muito bonito.

Misao sorriu.

- Eu sei que é... Mas nós devemos ir, Kimiro.

- Mas por que?

- Se nós não nos apressarmos, a noite vai cair, e vai ficar perigoso andar por aqui.

- Ah, você é treinada pelo Aoshi, e eu pela Kaoru! Qual o problema, e o perigo?

- Eu não vim armada. Podem armar pra cima da gente. Kyoto não é um lugar plenamente seguro.

Kimiro se desanimou.

- Só mais um pouquinho...

- Não dá Kimiro. Não dá mesmo.

- Okay então...

Os dois voltaram, conversando animados, como sempre. Mas Kimiro se culpava e se xingava em silêncio. Teve a chance perfeita... O Local, a vista, tudo pra se confessar pra Misao. E não teve coragem pra isso. Ficou em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, ouvindo Misao, que contava animada sobre a festa de aniversário do Aoiya, que cada ano tinha um tema diferente.

Andaram por um tempo muito menor do que o da ida. Quando viram, estavam em frente ao Aoiya. Okon esperava por eles, sentada em uma pedra. Já era quase noite.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram!

- Ah, olá Okon! – Misao, como sempre, estava animada.

- O Aoshi quer falar com você.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele esteve desesperado atrás de você o dia inteiro. – disse, entrando no restaurante.

- Humpf – Bufou. – Vamos ver que bobeiras o senhor Shinomori tem a dizer agora.

O coração de Kimiro doeu. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e tinha que ser naquele momento, pois não sabia o que Aoshi tinha a falar, mas sabia que podia aproximar Misao dele.

Kimiro segurou a mão de Misao.

- O que foi? – Misao encarava o garoto.

- Espera...

- O que houve, Kimiro? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ficou estranho, desde quando a gente saiu do Kiyomizu-dera...

- Aconteceu sim...

- Então daqui a pouco você me conta, eu vou lá ver o que aquele bobão quer.

- Não! – Kimiro parecia decidido.

Misao ficou espantada.

- O que foi, Kimiro?

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Tem que ser agora.

- Sim. É mais do que urgente.

Misao sentou na pedra onde Okon estava momentos atrás.

- Então fala...

- Desculpa Misao, eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de ocupar sua mente com mais esse problema, mas é que... – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, buscando coragem, enquanto ela o fitava. -...é que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

O coração de Misao bateu mais forte, como se algo despertasse dentro dela. Jamais imaginara que Kimiro a amasse, achava que ele apenas a via como uma amiga. E tinha certeza, do fundo do seu coração, de que amava Aoshi. Mas também tinha certeza de que Aoshi não a amava. E tinha muita, muita vontade de ser amada. E Kimiro estava ali, na sua frente, dizendo que a amava.

- Eu realmente acho que isso é errado, mas eu não consigo controlar... simplesmente aconteceu... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e...

Kimiro não conseguiu terminar. Foi completamente surpreendido por Misao, que levantou e o abraçou forte.

- Não fala mais nada, Kimiro...

Não sabia ao certo se amava Kimiro. Mas precisava dar uma chance pra ele, pra eles. Já era mais do que hora dela superar seu amor não-correspondido por Aoshi.

- Misao...

Kimiro, novamente, não conseguiu terminar. Misao o beijou, de uma maneira doce e carinhosa. Ele, claro, não resistiu: Fechou os olhos e se entregou à Misao, colocando todo o seu sentimento naquele beijo.

Mas, acima deles, Aoshi os observava. Perplexo. Furioso. Deu as costas para a janela e socou a parede com raiva.

- É, Kaoru... Acho que eu realmente vou ter que dar um jeito de tirar esse garoto do meu caminho – Disse, Fechando a cortina da janela, e evitando olhar para o casal abaixo.


End file.
